


Did You Drive A Stake Through My Heart 'Cause I Can't Breath

by HazelOrbs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren and his friends are werwolves, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Levi and his friends are vampires, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Smut, female hange, lots of loving, no more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelOrbs/pseuds/HazelOrbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are total opposites, but as they say opposites attract! Also Levi's a vampire and Eren's a werwolf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic I've ever posted that has a pairing! Yay! All of you haters of ereri, feel free to comment if you want! :)

The clouds spread haphazardly across the sky as the rain trickled down. It was just like any other day in the castle, the castle was filled with warmth from the family, servants, cooks, and everybody else in between. The castle was filled with love and adoration. Everyone loved the young prince. He was just too adorable, and he loved everyone and everything (except horse face). The whole kingdom of werwolves loved him back too. Today was a busy day for the castle though. Today was the day that the vampires would visit. It's no secret that vampires didn't like werwolves and vise versa. Today though they decided they would arrange a treaty. This treaty would eventually bond vampires and werwolves together forever, but that's a story for another day. For now let's focus on the prince, Eren Yeager. Eren was a rowdy kid. He loved anything that involves moving around. So it was no surprise that when he learned he would have to stay inside that he wasn't happy. Though his mom Carla scolded him, his father Grisha just laughed. The maids were getting ready for the new arivals so it was pretty busy around the castle. Eren saw one maid carrying several blood packets. She was the clumsiest maid so Eren knew this wasn't going to end well. The maid bumped into another as she turned around. The other maid was carrying hot tea, which in turn spilled all over another maid. That maid shrieked and dropped the tea cups she was holding and they all crashed down with a loud bang. That set off everyone in the room and the clumsy maid looked like she was about to cry. Grisha walked in the room only to be mortified as he saw the mess. When he looked at the person responsible he sighed. "Celli please clean this up now." Grisha said exasperated by the mess. Right before the maids could properly fix the mess created by Celli soldiers came in and announced that the Ackremans were here. The maids frantically ran to sort everything out. While the maids sorted the mess the Yeagers went to greet the Ackremans. When the Ackremans came into view Eren saw someone that looked around his age. The kid had stormy grey eyes that looked just like the storm clouds out right now. He also had Raven hair that looked silky or maybe it was just the rain. His skin was pale but looked smooth and creamy and he was wearing a frown. The kid looked like he was too mature for his age. The Ackremans finally stopped in front of the castle. There was a stillness in the air as no one new what to talk about. Grisha ended up breaking the silence. "Well we're glad to see that you could make it, let's talk inside shall we?" Kuchel was the second to talk. "Yes that sounds nice. Thank you." And so they were off. 

The castle was calm today. It was the Ackremans second day of staying in the castle and Eren had every intention of getting the boy he now knew as Levi to play with him. He had known Levi all of a day and he already liked him. Even though they were total opposites they got along perfectly. Levi loved reading while Eren liked art, Levi liked manopoly while Eren liked Life, Levi liked the rain while Eren liked the sun. They seemed to be perfectly in sync. They had nothing to worry about if their parents wanted them to be friends. They would get along perfectly. They loved that they would get to spend time together. They would get to experience whet the others life felt like for the day. Their parents were in the middle of talking so they had time before Levi would have to go back. They spent the day reading and playing in the courtyard. It was noon and Levi's parents were coming from the meeting to pick Levi up. Eren was sad that Levi was going but he knew Levi had to. Eren was suprised when Levi turned around. "Close your eyes brat" he said. Eren closed his eyes tightly. He felt Levi put something around his neck. He opened is eyes and was shocked to find a gold key around his neck. Eren made Levi close his eyes as well. Eren had nothing to give to the vampire prince though so he quickly pecked Levi on the lips. Eren and Levi both flushed a little bit. When Levi's mom started calling for him he waved bye to Eren and ran off. That was Eren's first kiss and it was with a vampire. That was when he was six. Fourteen years have passed and Eren is twenty and still hasn't kissed another person. Eren woke up to the sound of a very aggravated Mikasa shouting at him to get up. When Eren did decide to get up he was greeted by the cold floor of his dorm. Looks like Mikasa decides to sweep him off his feet. Literally. He groaned. Mikasa just sighed. "Eren you have 30 minutes till your first class of the year starts. You don't want to be late." That's when it hit Eren. He wouldn't be able to eat breakfast. 'Nooo' he internally screamed. Today was going to be a disaster. Well at least he had his lucky key. He put it on and hurried to get ready. Eren finished fifteen minutes later and ran to class.

He narrowly escaped death by tardy. He had thirty seconds to find a seat. He grabbed the seat next to a kid in a hoodie. Something looked oddly familiar about this kid though. Something is not right. Why is he wearing a hoodie in class even? He didn't even take the hood down. Who does that in a school building? Anyways our teacher walked in. Her name in Mrs. Johnson. "Alright so I see you guys have found your own seats? Well that's okay. Anyways so you see how the desks can only seat two people? Well the other person siting at your table will be your partner for any two person assignments we have. Now let's get started! Mr. Yeager you're with Mr. Ackreman. Daniel your with~" and so she went. Not that Eren was paying attention. All he could think about was how Levi was his partner. Yeah sure she didn't say it was Levi, but Levi took his hoodie off and Eren could tell weather someone was Levi. You tend to be able to tell what your crush of fourteen years looks like. What was even more confusing was when Levi smirked. Why the hell did he smirk? He hasn't said a word to me in fourteen years and he smirks. Wow won't this be an interesting school year.


	2. Levi's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's pov! Also Levi's chapters will probably be shorter than Erens because Levi doesn't even like very social. Enjoy! :)

My parents decided we needed a truce so they decided it would be a good idea to go to the head mutt's house. It was fucking raining outside and I got wet on my way there. It wasn't all bad though. I saw the head mutt Lycaon's grandson. He was my age. He had turquoise eyes of the clear ocean water, not only that but when they flashed in the sun you could see gold flakes. His hair was a messy mop of chocolate brown and his skin was carmely. He was absolutely stunning. We ended up staying for two days and I really got to know the brat I know knew as Eren. I learned pretty fast that he loves to play. We ended up playing games and reading for most of my visit. When it was time to go I couldn't leave the brat to look so sad, so I did the only thing I could. I gave him something to remember me bye until we met again. I gave him my most valuable possession. It was my key. It belonged to my great-great-great-great-great grandpa. I told him to close his eyes and when he did I put it snug around his neck. When he opened his eyes he looked from me to the key in shock. Then he told me to close my eyes. I obliged. A few seconds later I felt smooth warm lips quickly peck mine. It was my first kiss and to be honest I'm glad it was with Eren. He's a huge dork but it's charming in a way. Mom called me and told me it was time to go so I waved bye to Eren and ran off. When I found mom she was smiling cheerfully. That's the last of what I can remember from that encounter with Eren. That was so many years ago yet I still remember him perfectly. I remember the castle and the smell of the woods that came from it. I may not remember them exactly but I do remember Eren exactly as he was.

Today I woke up in my dorm again. It was lonley and cold in there. But it was 'home' for now. God I already miss mom and its been only two days of unpacking. Mom was alway talking about Eren now that I think about it. Eh she probably wanted him as a son. At least more than an antisocial, angry, douche, shorty, who enjoys nothing. Then again she probably just doesn't want me to be in her life in general. That's okay though I'm used to it. It's probably from finding out that she's been cheating since forever though. So I guess all I can do is deal with it. I finished my rambling to myself and quickly put on my hoodie and walked out the door. It's not like vampires can't be around the sun. We just think it's too bright. I walked to the classroom to see that there were only two seats left. So whoever sat next to me would be my partner for the year I'm sure of it. That's how any teacher would do it. Suddenly a boy stumbles through the door. I look up and see a person I expected to be in my school least. 'Twas the brat. I could tell because the boys eyes looked exactly alike. He sat next to me looking at me quizzically. When the teacher came in and introduced herself she talked of partners. 'I fucking called it'. She called me and Yeagers names. As soon as he heard my name I could see something click in his mind. I took off my hoodie and smirked. I could tell he hadn't gotten over me either because he's still wearing the key I gave to him all those years ago. This is going to be a fun year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Also who should I pair with who?


	3. Introducing Hange!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange is the real main focus in this chapter! :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I finally found out how to perfect my writing! So first you have to stay up for two days straight and then you go on from there. Enjoy! :)

I honestly didn't know how to respond to seeing Levi again. I whole heartedly love Levi but I'm sure he moved on by now. I was so happy I tackled Levi. Then out of nowhere this brunette chick that looks like she drank eighty Red Bulls screeched. What the fuck? Who the fuck is this chick?! Then she tackled me into a bone crushing hug. When she was done she bowed her head and said "Anyone who can lay a hand on Levi must either be a god or his mate! Oh and hello my name is Hange!" I stood there awkwardly for a second before patting her head and saying. "Hi Hange I'm Eren Yeager!" Then her smile widened creepily. "Oh?~ so you're Eren are you?" Levi elbowed her in the side. She rolled over in laughter. God this chick was crazy. "Oh my god Levi! I can't believe you let me see the guy you've been crushing on since forever!" The smiled wider when she noticed the faint blush on both of our faces and the quietness of the class. Oh wait we're in class. Shit! I'm ruined. I knew today wasn't gonna be a good day. Well atleast I know that Levi's loved me for as long as I've loved him! Or liked I guess? I don't really know right now. We all eventually quieted down and finished class. Fortunately we only have one more class left together which is PE. We didn't do very much today other than learn the ropes of school. The day was finally over which means sleep. Armin stopped by before I could sleep and told me that dinner would be ready in one hour. I nodded off almost that instant. My dream ended up being about Levi. No suprise. The dream was different from my others though. In the dream I was in the forest and I think I went rouge. Many alphas Tried to claim me but Levi protected me through and through. Right before he passed out he said the words I've been longing since forever. He said 'I love you!' That's when I woke up. The smell of beef soon infiltrated my nose and my stomach couldn't help but growl. Armin learned to cook from his grandpa and his food was always amazing. Armin chuckled as he walked in a bowl of beef stew in hand. I graciously took the bowl and let the heat of the liquid gold flow down his throat. Once he was done he decided to ask the most logical question. "Seconds?" Armin giggled and got Eren more. Eren savored it this time. "So anyway Armin have you seen Mikasa yet?" At that Armin frowned. "You didn't get her text about the date woth Annie?" I shook my head. I wish she would text me about these things. She's my sister from another mr. and I want to know she's safe. Though I get that she doesn't want me knowing about her and her mate so I guess I should probably leave it be. While I finished my soup Armin told me about this guy named Erwin and how his pillar brows were so 'hot'. Geez sometimes I worry about Armin. It's not that I think it's bad for him to have preferences I just didn't expect one of them to be pillar brows. Damn though when he showed me a picture of Erwin I couldn't help but laugh at the top of my lungs. "Dude! Armin you could lift Weights with those eyebrows!" 

Meanwhile with Levi~  
He heard a screech of laughter that could only be explained by seeing Erwin's eyebrows. He smirked. Today wasn't such a bad day after all. Then all of a sudden it felt like he was choking. Then he felt the arms around his waist. Oh it was just shitty glasses. He threw her off of him and sure enough as soon as she hits the ground she laughs. "Oh my gawd Levi y-you should ha-haaave seen the look on on your face!" She looked like she was dying so he threw her out of his dorm room. Sure enough she scratched on the side of the door. Levi sighed. 'I take it back, today was good until Hange showed up.' How did the damn weasel keep getting into his dorm room when he had the lock changed last week. This is gonna be a long day.


	4. Is This Too Fast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy times! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been getting busy lately *cough* lazy *cough* so I didn't update! This is just something I whipped up out of nowhere! Sorry it's short! I'll try to make longer chapters. :D

Levi's pov  
I woke up to Hange fucking squeezing me to death. "The fuck shitty glasses!" She just squealed and squeezed me harder. When I decided to kick her off she just laughed as her lungs were being crushed. 'The fuck is wrong with my choice in friends?' I though to myself as Hange collected herself. "So leviiii~ can I ple-" I interrupted her. "No." I said. She pouted. "I just wanted one experiment with him!" She said. I just scoffed. "Hange you know what happened last time you said one experiment right?" I said in a serious tone. "I promise I won't give him huge eyebrows like I did with Erwin! Jesus Levi I learned my lesson! Don't experiment with eyebrows or you get eyebrows like Erwin's!" She said pouting again. "There were many times you could have stopped Hange, but you didn't." I said more jokingly than anything. We both knew she was just way too curious as to why Erwin's eyebrows were getting so huge. She just sulked while we got ready for school. I was excited that I got to see Eren the rest of the school year. I missed him for so many years and I thought I would never see him again. It may sound crazy to some people that we had bonded so deeply in only two days, but we learned everything about each other in only two day and it was amazing that we had connected so fast. My family wasn't very fond of werwolves so they never let me send letters. Still after all these years I leaned he feels the same about me still. I love him with all of my being. I hope he doesn't blush too hard in class. Then again this is Eren we're talking about. I went to Mrs. Johnson's class with Eren on my mind.

Eren's pov   
Mrs. Johnson's class was so annoying! The jackass Levi kept staring at me and when I would look at him he would look away like he didn't just look at me for fifteen minutes. He's so annoying, no matter how cute he is I don't want to fail this first test because the dude was staring at me. He was so aggravating sometimes. Of course I like him but Jesus! Would you really be able to take notes when a sexy man with stormy gray eyes was staring at you? I think not. Eventually the class ended with the blaring of bells and I left as soon as I could. Two hours after that it was lunch time! Yay more suffering for my hands! You see silver doesn't kill werwolves it just kind of hurts us. In sever cases your limbs will puff and it's kind of like an allergic reaction. This happens every now and again on a full moon and it's a bitch. My lunch with my friends was the same as ever. I got into a fight with Jean, called him a horse, ate, watched Armin talk about Erwin, laughed at Erwin's picture, and went to my next class. The rest of my classes were boarding as all hell. The rest of my day consists of my sister and Armin coming over and eating Armin's home cooking. I swear Armin will make a good wife one day. Then after they left sleep consumed me.


	5. Um...fluff?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be so fluffy! My friends would be proud....if they knew my archive name that is! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! My year has been dramatic! Please forgive me fanfic gods, for I have sinned.

I wake up to a hot stuffy room at around twelve. Or maybe the reason it's hot and stuffy is I have a hard on. Yeah no it's totally not that you perverts. I just woke up and it was steaming. I quickly evacuated my dorm not before I got my special key though. I would be incredibly stupid if I didn't. When I was out of the dorm I saw some people on the phone. Great well now I need to find another dorm to sleep in. I bet it was a gas leak too. (Note from author: bet you know where this is going ;) oh this is going to be fun). Eren walked to the intimidating people and spoke with uncertainty in his voice. "Um....hello? I was wonder what happened to m~" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence. His uncertain voice had stopped completely when he saw it was none other than.......horseface and his crew. (Minus freckle Jesus) "Fuck! He saw us! Run!" Jean said. God that douche I hate him so much. After that incident I went to the public phones and tried to call Armin or my sister. They were asleep like normal people sadly. Then I remembered something I learned about Levi years ago. He can't sleep on nights when the full moon is out. I know that sounds like weird werewolf hudu but that's something people got mixed up on about vamps and k-9s. Damn though I don't have his number. Magically there seems to be a phone book of everybody on campus. Totally not weird hudu or anything. 

Levi picked up the phone in a flurry. He must have been doing something. Oh well. Levi said "who the fuck is it at....five in the morning?!" I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Levi picked me up with little to no reluctance. He was a kind boyfriend. Yes I said boyfriend. Don't judge me I can have any fantasy in my mind that I want! You're not the only perverts out there. Regaining my cool I walked up to his Chevy ampala. It was so beautiful.(supernatural reference!) It was this amazing sleek black. God I'm going to dream of car sex with him for days now! It's no fair. I bet he doesn't even realize I like him. I stepped into the car with some reluctance. What if he just wants to be friends. What do I do if I mess everything up. What if he doesn't like how I look. I tool a steep breath. Stop it downer Eren! If he didn't like you he wouldn't have picked you up. I'm sure he likes you just as much as your hormonal ass loves him. Now be confident. He loves confidence.

The seats were so soft and comfy that I fell asleep immediately. When I woke up I was in a dark room. The furniture was silhouetted. I looked out the one window in the room. The sky was covered in storm clouds. It reminded me of the day I met Levi. It had rained and Levi seemed spaced out that day. If only history could repeat itself in that one moment I met Levi. He was so distant and a bit of a dick, but he was kind and looked out for family and friends all the same. By the time I was done reminiscing dawn had broken through the clouds. The shy gold swirls were enough light for me to see my surroundings. I looked all around the room. It was quaint and a little lifeless to be honest. Boring neutral colors splashed everywhere with no real theme other than clean. I tried to get up but as soon as I did a body shifted on my thy. I looked down puzzled. What I saw was just a little too startling. I saw Levi waking up slowly but surely. He squinted his eyes and his lips quirked in confusion. Then his face filled with understanding. I yelped a little bit. I squirmed back and blushed a bit. Levi just reached out for my head and pulled it down to the bed grumbling tiredly. He may not sleep at night much but when he does you give him space. But it didn't look like he even slept. Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. He couldn't sleep on nights with the full moon out. So he just watched me for hours on end? To be honest that's a little creepy. Before I could think much on it though my ears were bombarded by a squeal that broke the sound barrier. Then I heard flashed from a camera. Levi grumbled something along the lines of "SHUT THE FUCK UP SHITTY GLASSES!" My lord this was going to be another long and no doubt interesting day.


	6. Authors note

Okay so, I just remembered that I wrote this like a long ass while ago. I guess I'm gonna rewrite it. Yeah... Nothing much to say. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I would like to know how you guys want this fanfic to go! I'm not entirely sure what I want to do so please let me borrow your brains for a moment! :)


End file.
